


mandatory "fucking in an empty corridor" fic

by radglow



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Blood, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radglow/pseuds/radglow
Summary: The walls are thin between Prince Jesse's and Sir Ryland's rooms.
Relationships: Ryland McNamara (OC)/Jesse (OC)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	mandatory "fucking in an empty corridor" fic

**Author's Note:**

> a little gift for my friend meghan! (whom ryland belongs to <3)

_ "My liege,"  _ Sir Ryland McNamara speaks softly in the empty corridor. He addresses his Prince, whom he has been serving for some time now. He is a member of the royal guard, and his Prince's primary protector. As such, it is Sir Ryland's duty to accompany his Prince wherever he wishes to go, including all throughout the castle— the exception being his room, as their chambers are adjacent to one another.  _ "Have you ever noticed how thin the walls are between us?" _

His Prince falters ahead of him, not turning around, and Ryland reaches a hand out onto his shoulder. He presses his armored chest to the prince's back, and leans in close to his ear.  _ "I could hear you last night." _

Prince Jesse startles. He can feel his knight's breath on the shell of his ear. Ryland's long hair tickles the top of his head as he leans ever closer to his Prince. _"Do you want to know how you sounded?"_ _  
_ Jesse can feel his face warming, and his muscles tense as his knight wraps his arms around his waist. _"Let me show you."_ Ryland's mouth is practically pressed into Jesse's neck, and Jesse can feel as Ryland breathes out an absolutely _salacious_ moan.

This would not be the first time that Sir Ryland and Prince Jesse have indulged in  _ inappropriate relations _ with one another. In fact, too often has Jesse taken advantage of his position of power over Ryland— demanding he get down on his knees in the empty throne room,  _ "like the dog he is,"  _ and service his Prince. Over the past few months, Ryland has felt himself turning into quite the well-trained dog indeed. Prince Jesse seems to get off on pushing him around, and Ryland has learned to recognize his  _ moods _ by now. (Or at the very least, his mouth has. When his Prince offers him a small smile from his throne, Ryland can feel saliva begin pooling in his mouth.)

Conversely, Jesse is no stranger to Ryland's dominance. Ryland circles him, reaching a hand up to his Prince's face. Ryland's hand stops at Jesse's chin— large, clawed hands lightly gripping his jaw.

Jesse knows full well what happens when he pushes Ryland too far. Indeed, this is what has made Ryland his favorite dog yet. Little Prince Jesse can sit pretty on his throne all day, he can talk and talk as much as he wants, and push and  _ push, _ but none of his dogs before had ever bothered to push  _ back.  _ He would watch the anger and frustration bubble and grow under the surface, but they would  _ never  _ think to take it out on him— only resign from their position. (The turnover rate for the Prince's primary guard was  _ extremely  _ high.) But Ryland? His anger is both equal and opposite to Jesse's, and he  _ will _ return anything his Prince gives him, twofold.

As much as Jesse loves to frustrate his subordinates, last night had been mostly unintentional. He was in fact unaware of how thin the walls were between his and his knight's quarters, at least until moments ago. Of course, he'd be too embarrassed to ever admit this. Better for his ego to pretend that it had all been a ploy for Ryland's attention, though truly either way makes him feel pathetic. The heat he felt on his face seemed to pool further downward, settling near his ribs.

Ryland grips Jesse's chin a little tighter, as though to recapture his Prince's attention.  _ "Say it for me."  _ Jesse squeezes his eyes shut, before looking up at his knight beneath furrowed eyebrows. Ryland gazes back expectantly.

Caught, somewhat frustrated, and more than a little humiliated, Jesse opens his mouth just barely enough to obey his  _ dog's _ command. "Ryland."

He is rewarded with the slightest smirk, before his knight leans down and presses their lips together, taking the Prince's cheeks in both of his hands. 

Ryland's kisses are hungry— forceful and impatient. Fortunately, the corridor remains empty, but it's best to be safe than sorry. Without removing his hands from Jesse's face, he backs his Prince between the wall and one of the many stone columns lining the hall.

Jesse's back is pressed to the stone, and Ryland presses himself yet closer to his front. He slides a hand down Jesse's side, settling at his hip, and uses the other to grip his jaw once more. An armored knee pushes its way between Jesse's thighs just as Ryland's claws squeeze the sides of his face between his thumb and forefinger, forcing his lips to part. Ryland pushes forward, forcing his tongue into Jesse's now open mouth, and grinding his leg into Jesse's crotch. Even under a sheet of metal, it's obvious how hard his Prince has gotten.

Jesse would never admit it, but he thrives under Ryland's touch. The way his desperate tongue enters his mouth, the way he grabs him, his claws shredding through clothes and skin wherever he settles.  _ Knowing _ that  _ he  _ did this to him. Jesse rarely walks away unscathed after an encounter with Ryland, but aside from a few items of clothing he misses, he really wouldn't have it any other way.  _ "You're fucking-"  _ Jesse gasps for air as Ryland removes his mouth from Jesse's, and begins to make quick work of both of their trousers. "Insatiable, you know that?"

Ryland barely glances up at him, favoring to focus on not shedding the front of Jesse's pants as he pulls out his cock. "You really aren't one to speak, your highness." He circles Jesse's dick with two fingers, and gives him the lightest of strokes.  _ "Just look at yourself.  _ I probably won't even have to touch you." Jesse looks away angrily, but it's impossible for him to hide the way his dick twitches at the thought.

"Listen, are you gonna fuck me or what?"

"That depends, your grace. How are we going to get you, ah,  _ ready?  _ I can't exactly do it for you. _ " _ Ryland scratches his claws lightly against Jesse's stomach to help emphasize how he  _ really  _ cannot do this for him. 

Jesse thinks for a moment, agitated. "Maybe you can,  _ dog."  _ Ryland quirks an eyebrow. Jesse remains resolute. "On your knees." Ryland gives his Prince a rather exasperated look.  _ "That's a command."  _ Ryland furrows his brows, but kneels obediently. He does kind of  _ like  _ to be a good dog.

Jesse turns around to face the stone pillar. He braces himself against it with one arm, and the other reaches behind him, shuffling his trousers further past his ass. He then uses his hand to spread his ass for Ryland, who from his position on the floor, can see the flush on his Prince's face, despite his best efforts to conceal it. "Use your mouth."

_ "Oh. _ Um. Okay." Ryland shuffles forward on his knees, and his hands replace Jesse's, settling on both of his cheeks.

Ryland begins working Jesse open with his tongue, and the prince is grateful for the support the column offers him. This is a new sensation for him, and it's making him start to shiver. He leans into his forearms, braced against the stone, and allows himself to focus on the feeling. He needs to relax.

Ryland works his tongue carefully inside of Jesse, and reaches downward to work at his own cock. He won't let himself cum yet, but it's hard not to want to touch himself as his Prince shoves himself against his face, panting and moaning softly, just for him. Ryland moves his other hand over Jesse's thigh, keeping him in place. His claws dig in a little firmly, and he's pretty certain he draws blood.  _ Oops.  _ ...Not that Jesse seems to mind, if he even notices. However, he does reach a hand around to tug at Ryland's hair. Ryland pulls his mouth away from Jesse's ass, and gazes up quizzically at his Prince.

_ "I'm- I'm ready. Please just, fuck me already." _

Ryland does not need to be told twice. Immediately, he lifts himself to his feet, and spins Jesse around to face him. He curls a fist in Jesse's hair, and catches his mouth in yet another hungry kiss. He moves a hand to Jesse's shoulder blades, and leans forward to lap at and bite his neck. As he does, he takes his other hand around to the back of Jesse's thigh, and effortlessly hoists him up. And just as easily, he sinks Jesse down onto his hard cock.

"Oh  _ fuck-"  _ Jesse gasps, and wraps his legs around Ryland's middle. He clutches at Ryland's furs, needing to find purchase  _ somewhere.  _ "God, fuck-  _ Please  _ move already-"

"My liege, what you said last night," Ryland's voice manages to sound clear enough, despite clearly holding himself back,  _ "say it again." _

"Shit-  _ Ryland, please-" _

_ That's all he needed to hear.  _ Ryland wraps his arms a little tighter around his Prince, shoves his back against the stone column, and thrusts into him at full force. Jesse gasps, and stifles a moan by burying his face beneath Ryland's chin. 

" _ Hhah-  _ Quiet, your highness. We could get-  _ ah- caught." _

"I-  _ mnnh,  _ I know that, I-" Jesse lets his head fall back, leaning his torso away somewhat so that Ryland's cold armor is no longer pressing against his dick. As Jesse leans further into the pillar, Ryland takes the opportunity to use the stone as leverage, and picks up the pace. "Ohh  _ fuck-  _ Keep- keep doing that-"

Ryland's hands move to grasp Jesse's hips, claws digging in and tearing at his skin. Jesse hisses as he feels a light trickle of blood run down his thigh, and moans as Ryland uses his grip to fuck into him even harder, forcing Jesse's hips back and forth to meet Ryland's thrusts.

"Holy  _ shit-  _ I- fuck,  _ fuck.  _ Touch me. That's- that's an order.  _ Please." _

Ryland huffs, shifting to support Jesse's weight under one arm in order to free up one of his hands. Being as mindful of his claws as he can while still trying to keep pace, Ryland wraps his large hand around his Prince's cock. The sheer size of it is, frankly, a little ridiculous, at least for a man of Jesse's size. As big as Ryland's hands are, he still can't fit the entire shaft in his fist. He tries not to develop a complex about it, as he begins stroking his Prince in earnest.

Ryland gazes down at Jesse, watching his liege come unraveled around him. This is the best part— watching as his charge loses his carefully constructed composure. His brows furrow. He wants Jesse to cum before he does.

_ "My liege,"  _ he moves with purpose,  _ "the next time you're desperate for me to fuck you,"  _ Jesse moans— he's clearly close. No, they  _ both  _ are,  _ "you could always come- hhah, mm- ask me." _

_ "I- I c-ca- I'm- fuuuck-"  _ One of Jesse's hands releases its death grip on Ryland's furs and clasps over his mouth, effectively stifling a rather high-pitched whine as his eyes clench shut— and he  _ finally _ cums, making a mess of his own torso, panting, legs tightening around his knight.

Ryland follows closely after, Jesse's muscles tightening serving to send him sharply over the edge. Jesse shudders as he feels his knight finish inside of him, filling him with his cum.

A moment passes, the two of them breathing heavily, their foreheads sheen with sweat. Secretly, unknowingly even to themselves, they take this moment to relish in each other's grasp. Each other's touch. They want not for proximity, as they have proximity in  _ plenty _ , but only in small moments between, do they allow themselves to indulge in this way.

The moment comes and goes, and Ryland carefully helps his Prince unwrap his legs, and eases him onto his own feet. As he does, he notices the state of utter disarray he has put his liege in. "I-I'm sorry, your highness. About… The mess."

Jesse waves him off, beginning to adjust his appearance to be at least  _ minimally  _ presentable, just until he can get himself into a bath. "S'fine. Just, um," his fingers brush over where Ryland's claws tore at his clothing, "help cover me until we get to my bedroom. I'll have a bath, and change into a fresh set of clothes." The prince gives his knight a once-over. "Of course,  _ you _ never seem to have a problem. You look the same no matter what happens to you." Jesse thinks for a moment, and scrunches his nose, and turns away, walking down the corridor towards their adjacent quarters. Ryland follows obediently after. "...But you do  _ stink.  _ You're more than welcome to- well. You're welcome to join me… For a bath."

Ryland smiles softly.  _ "I'd be honored, your grace." _


End file.
